Burn
by FeveredNights
Summary: Month's have passed and Santana is still heart broken over Brittany. She doesn't think she can cope with the pain. So she sits there and burns in her skin watching as Brittany falls in love with somebody else.  M for later chapters


I slammed my fist hard against the locker that was above his head. The sharp clang of metal echoing through the empty halls. I stared at him, pure hatred fuming up inside of me. I could feel my chest lock up as I looked at his scrawny little figure. He looked scared and that only pushed me farther. It was satisfying to know that I held power over this sorry excuse of a human.

I growled so loudly that it itched the back of my throat, and without thinking I grabbed the armrests on his wheelchair and pushed him harshly into the lockers. "How can she want you?" I ask mostly to myself. He look's up at me with this frightened rabbit look. His mouth is formed in a tight line and his eyes look like they're going to overflow with water.

"Please, don't hurt me." He mutters pathetically, practically begging me to just let him go to class. But he wasn't going to get away that easy. After all he was the cause of all this overwhelming pain. The pain that wracked my body each and every night, forcing me to sob like a pathetic pussy into my pillows. He didn't love her like I did. He only liked the idea of having her as his girlfriend. Everybody knew he was still hung up over Tina. Everybody apparently except for Brittany.

I wheeled the chair into the lockers again and he whimpered. Quickly I reached down and tore the glasses off his face. "Can't see without these, can you hot wheels?" I asked him before throwing them down forcefully on the tile floor. I then proceeded to crush them with the heel of my boot. He just stared stupidly down at his hands.

"What the hell is going on here?" A soft voice rang out through the halls. I turned to see her standing there looking confused and angry. Dumbly I didn't say anything and proceeded to watch as Brittany ran over, pushing me out of the way as she gathered broken glass and the empty frame of glasses off of the floor.

"Get a grip Santana!" She shouted turning to face me. I can feel tears threatening to ruin my mascara. The look in her eyes is unreadable and as she turns away I realize she were looking at me with fury and disappointment. I glare at the floor and bite my lip harshly. "It's been month's, just forget about it. I love him now." She say's before wheeling him away to class.

Once she's out of sight I lean my back against the locker as silent sob's over come me. Before I know it I'm a snotty mess on the floor. My hands gripping my legs tightly as I shiver from the cold tiles.

"I'm so sorry Britt." I confess to nobody. I draw my knees up against my chest and rest my head against them. "I'm a god damn sore looser." I hated the taste of those words in my mouth. But I knew they were true. I knew that if I had gathered up enough courage and confessed my feelings for her back when she asked me to sing "Come to my Window" with her I wouldn't be stuck in this fucking situation. The thoughts of what I could have done plague me relentlessly, and every time I think about it I hate myself, just a little bit more. "I know it's been months, but I still think about you every night. And I am so lonesome without you Brittany. I don't know if I can take it anymore." I choke out the confession in between sob's and gasping for air. I knew she wasn't there. I had screwed things up even worse by bullying Artie. And as my body shook with sobs for what seemed like the hundredth time that month I tangled my hands in my messy hair and wondered if she would ever be mine again.

* * *

_**Okay so this story is going to consist of really short chapters. Each chapter based off of a couple lines from the song "Burn" by Ray Lamontange. So Read & Review if you want more! Like the song this isn't going to have a happy ending, at all. I'm actually prepared to make this an incredibly angst ridden fanfic. But this is going to be an incredibly long fic with tons of chapters. Maybe some happy stuff will happen… memory chapters and such. Tell me what you think, Thanks guys.**_


End file.
